


Не совсем человек

by Aurumtrio



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Питер зовет Лайла на Карнавал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не совсем человек

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Питер стал хозяином Карнавала, у Лайла есть способности

Питер всегда появляется неожиданно. Иногда от него неделями ничего не слышно, иногда он пропадает на два или три месяца, и Лайл почти перестает его ждать. Но рано или поздно телефон звонит, и Питер выдыхает в трубку «Я в городе». Тогда Лайл собирается — медленно и неторопливо — и едет за город, к пестрым шатрам и особенным людям.

Питера он замечает издалека, тот всегда стоит у входа на Карнавал, и вокруг его ног закручиваются в маленькие ураганчики струйки песка. Пока Лайл не подходит ближе. Тогда песок оседает, и сам Питер обмякает, будто вместе с силой из него уходит что-то еще. И, протягивая ему руку, улыбается светло и радостно, так, как Лайл давно отвык.

Иногда Лайл ему завидует — сам он уже давно забыл, как складывать губы в улыбке. Кажется, даже нужные мышцы атрофировались. Еще одна причина ненавидеть Клэр — слишком много всего обрушилось на их семью после ее прыжка. Они справились, конечно, семья Беннетов справляется со всем и всегда, кроме своих отношений, но Лайл с удовольствием бы променял свои способности на возможность нормальной жизни. Забыл бы про них совсем. Жаль, что нельзя лишить памяти себя самого.

Питер перебирает по его руке сухими сильными пальцами, пока ведет за собой к трейлеру. Ненужное действие, Лайл не страдает провалами в памяти, но это тоже часть ритуала.

Как и молчание. Как и то, насколько торопливо раздевается Питер, едва успев закрыть за ними дверь. Сам Лайл не раздевается никогда, лишь расстегивает ширинку, высвобождая полувставший член.

Питер облизывает губы. Один уголок рта чуть ниже второго — неудачное защемление нерва еще в детстве — и Лайл нашел бы это сексуальным, или просто интересным, если бы имел возможность сейчас думать о чем-то еще, кроме горячих, мокрых от слюны губ, обхвативших его член. Ладони Питера прожигают бедра даже сквозь ткань брюк, язык скользит по стволу, старательно и умело обрисовывая каждую впадинку, каждую проступившую вену.

Лайл запускает руку ему в волосы, убирает с глаз длинную челку — сейчас Питер как никогда похож на себя двенадцатилетней давности, когда впервые пришел в их дом. Интересно, догадывался ли кто-нибудь, что произойдет спустя десять и еще два года? Может, среди сгоревших или утерянных набросков Айзека Мендеса есть рисунок с искаженным от недостатка воздуха и слишком ослепительного оргазма лицом Питера. Или миссис Петрелли, во сне закусив губу, смотрела, как на горле ее сына смыкаются руки чужого?

Лайл не знает. И едва ли эта тайна станет явной.

Ему и не нужно. Все, что необходимо — сейчас перед ним.

Питер отстраняется, снова облизывается и откидывается на постель, разбросав руки в стороны и раздвинув колени. Глаза у него почти черные из-за расширившихся зрачков, а над верхней губой проступили капли пота. Лайл пробует их на вкус языком, прежде чем одним слитным движением толкнуться вперед, входя до конца, до влажного шлепка яиц о промежность. Внутри Питера жарко и влажно, он никогда не зовет Лайла, будучи не готовым к его приходу, и это охренительно, до сведенных мышц и поджавшихся пальцев хорошо. Охуенно.

Лайл кладет руку Питеру на грудь, оглаживает напрягшиеся соски и скользит вверх, к ключицам и горлу, чуть придавливает большим пальцем кожу в том месте, где быстро-быстро бьется пульс. Питер стонет, хрипло и почти умоляюще, и это первый звук, который Лайл от него слышит с момента встречи. От него по позвоночнику прокатывает горячая дрожь, и Лайл, больше не колеблясь, сжимает пальцы на белой, почти прозрачной коже, перекрывая кислород. Толкается вперед резче, быстрее, не отрывая взгляда от лица Питера. Рот у того беспомощно приоткрывается, искривляется в попытке глотнуть воздух, глаза закатываются, он мелко вздрагивает всем телом, подставляясь под движения Лайла. Тот чувствует, как под его рукой в горле бьется то ли хрип, то ли стон, и считает секунды — как получается, пропуская и три, и пять ударов сердца.

Питер под ним выгибается, почти вставая на лопатки, — и обессилено падает на постель, пачкая их животы спермой. Лайл убирает руку — на коже Питера проступают красные следы — и двигает бедрами еще пару раз, сильно и глубоко. Питер сжимает внутренние мышцы, глядя сквозь него осоловелым и мутным взглядом, и Лайл кончает, давя в горле стон.

Он падает на постель рядом с Питером и позволяет себе на пару минут прикрыть глаза, качаясь на волнах посторгазменной неги. Питер рядом дышит хрипло и шумно, все еще восстанавливая дыхание, и Лайлу не нужно на него смотреть, чтобы знать, какое умиротворенное выражение сейчас застыло на его лице.

Однажды Лайл спросил, зачем Питеру это все, зачем ему именно он, Лайл, когда к его услугам все шлюхи мира и цирк впридачу. Питер хмыкнул, потрепал его по волосам — Лайл снова ощутил себя пятнадцатилетним подростком — и сказал:

— С тобой я чувствую себя человеком.

Тогда Лайл не нашелся с ответом. Теперь, пожалуй, мог бы. Только ни ему, ни Питеру это уже не нужно. В конце концов, они оба не совсем люди.


End file.
